


A Sudden Realization

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. Gabriel comes to a much needed sudden realization.





	A Sudden Realization

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You were sitting in one of the squashy chairs in Gabriel’s office. It was where you always went to avoid people and read. As long as you were quiet Gabriel never seemed to care. He’d sometimes hum quietly while he worked. It was one of your favorite things about coming here to read. There was just something about being in his presence that calmed you and made you feel completely at peace. Though more often than not, the sweet lullaby that was Gabriel’s humming always made you sleepy and after the day you’d had today you were too tired to deny the call of sleep. It wasn’t long before you were fast asleep curled up in a ball. Gabriel didn’t notice until he was startled by the sound of your book hitting the floor. He got up and walked over to where you were sleeping soundly. He looked at your sleeping face and smiled.

        “Honestly.” He whispered to himself as he picked up your book and laid it gently on the table beside you. Gabriel paused deciding something before plopping down in the chair across from yours. He watched you sleep calmly. Why was it he always let you in here? This was his domain and his alone and yet day after day he let you in. He couldn’t figure it out. He noticed you shiver and stood up from his spot approaching your chair before slipping the coat he’d been wearing from his shoulders and using it as a makeshift blanket to cover you up with. It irritated him. Why were you so damn important?

        “…Gabriel…” You muttered in your sleep. You’d never once said his first name to his face so hearing his name fall from you lips caught him completely off guard. Surprisingly flustered, Gabriel wanted to know why on earth you were dreaming about him but at the same time it pleased him to know he was on your mind. You curled up tighter snuggling deeper into the warmth of Gabe’s coat until only the top of your head was visible. It made him laugh. Then like a train hit him, Gabriel knew why he was this way with you. How could he have been so stupid; how did he not notice?

         “All this time…?” Gabriel wanted to smack himself. Of course, that was why he watched over you constantly, why he always found himself looking for you when you weren’t around, why he let you alone into his personal space… Gabriel realized all at once that he’d fallen for you and lord, he’d fallen hard. He wasn’t the type of man to be easily derailed by anyone and yet to you he was a pushover. He plopped back down onto his chair, his face buried in his hands. How was he going to deal with this? He peaked at you between his fingers and sighed, a smile gracing his lips once more. Gabriel didn’t know what he planned to do now that he knew but… He knew one thing for sure… He wanted you to fall for him too.


End file.
